Silas/Quotes
Enemy Silas Birthright Chapter 7 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Silas': "It's been too long, Corrin. I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances. I became a knight in hopes of seeing you again, but..." *'Corrin': "Silas...I simply don't remember my past." *'Silas' "That OK. You can still come back to Nohr with me. It's not too late!" *'Corrin': "I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm way beyond the point of no return." Defeated Revelation Chapter 14 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Silas': "Corrin... You've decided to face me directly. Now I'll be forced to kill you..." *'Corrin': "Why do you look so sad? Isn't killing me your mission?" *'Silas': "When I became a castle knight, I did it hoping to see you again one day. And yet when we finally meet, it's on the battlefield, opposite one another. Prepare yourself, Corrin. Though we're best friends. I must obey. Maybe it is better for you to go to your grave never remembering me..." Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Today's drills really got the blood pumping. Expect good things from me next battle!" (surge) * "This looks like something I could use..." (found item) * "I have the worst time choosing what to wear. Could you give a guy a little help?" (accessory gift) ** "This is very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift given) ** "Oh, is this for me? Thanks, Corrin! I promise to treasure it always." (accessory gift given) ** "I'm not sure if... Oh, never mind. I, erm, gratefully accept your gift. Um...thanks." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "You remembered! Celebrating my birthday with you sure brings back great memories..." (friendship birthday gift) ** "Thank you, Corrin! Spending my birthday with you is a dream come true." (married birthday gift) ** "We're in a war right now, though. I don't have time to worry over small things." (accessory gift refused) * "I'm glad the two of us have finally been reunited, Corrin." (idle) * "Good work today. But don't push yourself too hard, OK?" (idle) * "In our next battle, I will call upon all my strength to defeat our enemies together." (idle) * "Right now I'm taking inventory of our weapon supply. Want to help?" (idle) * "Hmmm... I have some free time today. Is there anything you'd like to do?" (idle) * "Oh look, it's my favorite person! How are you today, Corrin? Care to chat?" (idle) * "Hey there, traveler. Feel free to take your time looking around." (idle, visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Cooperation is the key to success when fighting a war. Shall we battle as one?" (team up) * "Hey, I was wondering to myself... What do you do in your free time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I would love to join you in battle. I promise to give it everything I've got!" (team up) * "I like to train and reminisce about the past. Not at the same time, of course." (free time) Asking - Married * "I know I shouldn't think such things, but... promise me that you won't die out there." (promise) * "I'm still not used to saying it all the time, but you know how much I love you, right?" (love) Replying - Married * "For you and only you, I make this promise... I will always return to you after battle." (promise) * "Thank you so much for telling me how you feel. I... I love you too. So very much." (love) Asking - Child * "It makes me happy whenever we're able to spend even a little time together." (spending time) * "I'm always glad when we get to spend time together. Is there anything you'd like?" (gift) Replying - Child * "I want to make up for lost time by spending the whole day with you." (spending time) * "Just that you want to do something nice is enough. Let's relax today!" (gift) Private Quarters Friendship * "Are you ready to hear more about the past?" (Invite) * "I thought of a few more stories from back where we were kids. Did I tell you the one..." (Invite) * "When I"m over here, I feel like we're kids again." (Invite) * "So we're all hanging out together? Fine by me!" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home. Oh, stop. You're making me blush." (Entrance) * "Welcome home, Corrin. Are you ready to play house?" (Entrance) * "Welcome home. I promise not to keep you up so late." (Entrance) * "*sigh* I feel like we never have enough time together. I wish we could both call in sick." (Exiting) * "Oh, uh...you're back? I guess I fell asleep..." (Awakened - Good) * "WHOA! ...Oh! It's you. You scared me." (Awakened - Bad) * "Welcome home, Corrin. The water was just right in the bath today..." (Entrance - Hot Springs) * "Hmm...that breeze feels so nice--the perfect way to cool down after a bath!" (Cool Down) * "Welcome back, Corrin. I got you some flowers! I hope you like them." (Entrance - Flowers) Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin! I've got a few great ideas for how to celebrate." * "Happy birthday, Corrin. I'd love for us to spend today together." (married to Corrin) * "Haha! Happy birthday, old friend!" Level Up * "I'm a step closer to being a great knight!" (6+ stats up) * "I feel that I'm finally growing as a knight." (4-5 stats up) * "I suppose this shall suffice... for now." (2-3 stats up) * "I'm clearly not training hard enough." (0-1 stat up) * "I'm a proper knight! I can finally breathe." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "This is...new. I bet I'll get used to it." Confession Roster A newly appointed Nohrian knight of noble birth. Childhood friend of Corrin. He is both very kind and quite skilled for a man of his age. Worst "bedhead" in the army. Born on 11/1. Help Description A newly appointed Nohrian knight. Also a childhood friend of Corrin. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support * "You're not alone!" * "En garde!" * "We have no choice!" * "I have faith in you." * "On my honor as a knight!" * "We can do this together!" * "Be careful out there!" * "Please, accept my help." * "Everything is alright." * "Everything will be fine." Attack Stance * "I'm here for you!" * "Don't take all the glory!" * "This one's for you!" * "It's not over yet!" * "To the rescue!" Guard Stance * "Stay strong!" * "Just in time!" * "I won't let you!" Critical/Skill *"I will protect my friends!" *"Fall, so that others may live!" *"Stand down!" *"I'll make this quick!" Defeated Enemy * "That was too close!" * "No hard feelings." * "We made it!" * "It's over!" * "Whew!" * "Serves you right!" * "Now we can breathe easy." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "I wont forget this!" * "I won't fail again!" Defeated by Enemy * "I'm sorry...I let you down..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes